Tu ne seras jamais seul
by Petite Amande
Summary: Suite à l'annonce de la mort d'Elena, Jeremy ne supporte pas la douleur. Après la mort de Klaus, Elijah est dévasté. Il décide de prendre le jeune Gilbert sous son aile, de le protéger, mais rien ne se passe jamais comme on le prévoit... Jeremy/Elijah.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Petite Amande

**Titre : **Tu ne seras jamais seul

**Disclaimer :** The Vampire Diaries appartient à ses réalisateurs et à LJ Smith.

**NdA :** Tout se que je vais vous dire c'est qu'il y aura une relation entre deux hommes, donc homophobes s'abstenir.

**Tu ne seras jamais seul**

_-Ric ?_

_-Je veux juste que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi, Jeremy et que tu ne seras jamais seul. Ok ? Je te promets._

_-Je ne comprends pas…Oh mon dieu, tu es un fantôme…Mais si tu es mort…Ca veut dire qu'Elena…_

Jeremy, fou de désespoir d'avoir perdu sa sœur et celui qu'il considérait comme un deuxième père, sortit de sa maison, comme un diable de sa boite, pris la voiture de sa sœur et roula jusqu'à un endroit où il croyait ne plus jamais mettre les pieds. C'était un endroit qui, à première vue ressemblait plus à une ruine qu'autre chose. Chaque pas qu'il faisait vers l'entrée le rapprochait de son ancien vice : la drogue. C'était le lieu de prédilection de tout toxico, chacun pouvait s'y procurer se dont il avait besoin ou envie : cocaïne, héroïne, cannabis,… Lui, tout se qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Oublier que maintenant, il était seul, que tout le monde l'avait abandonné : ses parents, Vicky, Anna, Jenna, Elena, Alaric.

Quand il entra dans le repère, une odeur de sueur, d'alcool, de sexe, de vomi vint lui agresser le nez, mais il se faufila tout de même entre les ''humains'' vers le fond de la salle où le big boss faisait ses petite affaires. Il fut introduit dans la salle « royal » par deux espèces de gorilles. Le ''Patron'' se leva du siège qui lui servait de trône et s'avança vers le jeune homme qui venait d'enter comme pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Jeremy ! Comme ça fait longtemps, s'écria-t-il comme on le fait avec un ami de longue date. Tu as enfin décidé de reprendre tes petits trafiques ?

-Marius, salua-t-il sans plus. Je suis seulement venu acheter quelques trucs pour moi…

Ledit Marius se montra un moment surpris, mais repris bien vite un visage de joie feinte. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un de ses anciens employés revienne vers lui sans pour autant redevenir un de ses subalternes, mais bon, ça ne le regardait pas et lui ne se plaignait pas tant qu'il gagnait un minimum d'argent.

Après un moment de négociations pour les prix et les produits, Jeremy repartit avec, caché dans la poche intérieur de son blouson, un sachet de cannabis, juste de quoi lui faire oublier au moins cette nuit.

Il se dirigea vers un lac qui se trouvait en plein dans la forêt qui jouxtait à Mystic Falls. Il s'effondra sur l'herbe et commença à fumer.

Une heure, un jour ou bien même un mois pouvait s'être écoulé depuis qu'il avait commencé à partir vers un autre monde. Il se sentait léger comme le vent.

Sans se rendre compte, il s'était levé et se dirigeait maintenant vers le lac. Il y entra doucement et, au moment oµ il allait plonger tout à fait dedans, il se senti tiré brutalement en arrière.

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? Qui est la personne qui a tiré Jeremy hors de l'eau ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	2. Chapter 2

Son frère, l'immortel, l'hybride Klaus venait de mourir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, lui qui avait voulu le tuer depuis des siècles.

Il avait suffit que sa mère réapparaisse et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, elle avait créé un nouvel immortel et une arme pour tous les détruire.

Il devrait être heureux, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à ressentir était un énorme manque. Son petit frère était mort !

Lui, celui qui gardait son sang-froid en toutes circonstances était en train de pleurer ce monstre de cruauté.

Lui, Elijah Mikaelson, pleurait son petit frère, comme tout autre frère l'aurait fait.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de le perdre pour de bon maintenant.

Cela faisait une heure, un jour qu'il se baladait sans but précis. Il ne savait plus.

Il savait qu'il était aux abord de la forêt de Fell's Church, mais ne savait pas où exactement, il ne savait plus se situer. Il écoutait, ne regardait rien autour de lui.

Au loin il vait un petit lac. Il s'approcha, pataud, comme un ivrogne qui ne sait plus comment marcher après avoir trop bu.

Il vit vaguement une forme se mouvoir près du lac et puis, comme réveillé après un long sommeil, s'électrisa et courru le plus vite possible pour pouvoir sauver la personne

qui se noyait.

* * *

Voilà, maintenant, vous savez qui est le deuxième personnage.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre ! Désolée pour cette si longue attente ! Mais enfin le voilà !

Encore désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographes...

Bonne lectures à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Il plongea sans hésitation dans l'eau glacée pour repêcher le corps immobile qui commençait doucement à couler. A la vitesse de l'éclaire il le sortit de l'eau et commença à l'examiner sous tous les angles. Avec son ouïe surdéveloppée il entendit directement qu'il y avait un problème avec la respiration du garçon. Elijah comprit qu'il devait avoir de l'eau qui devait être entrée dans les poumons du garçons, alors seulement, il commença à comprimer la cage thoracique pour lui retirer la liquide qui pouvait se révéler mortel. Tout à coup le noyé toussa si fort que l'originel crut qu'il allait vomir ses poumons, mais, heureusement, tout ce qui ressortit fut le liquide coupable !

Jeremy resta conscient juste assez de temps pour découvrir son sauveur avant de retomber dans une espèce de comma.

Alors, Elijah fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait la plus évidente pour le moment, il prit le frère du double pour l'amener à sa voiture qui, pour finir, ne se trouvait pas si loin d'où il se trouvait.

Il voulait l'emmener loin d'ici... Où ? Il ne savait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que, maintenant qu'il avait perdu son frère et qu'il n'avait plus personne à protéger, il l'avait choisi lui comme protégé.

Il voulait redevenir un protecteur pour quelqu'un, lui qui avait tant de fois sauvé sa fratrie. Il voulait devenir pour Jérémy une personne sur qui il pourrait compter.

Même si pour le moment il pensait que cette idée était la meilleur depuis une éternité, il pourra se rendre compte plus tard que c'est loin d'être le cas...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à critiquer (les plus ou les moins), c'est juste la case en dessous.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures...


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde, voilà le quatrième chapitre !

Je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit ! J'ai essayé de faire un effort pour le faire plus long que les autres, même s'il n'est toujours pas kilométrique )

Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes…

* * *

-Mmmmh, grogna Jérémy.

Il se releva sur son lit. Un mal de tête atroce lui pulsait dans le crane.

Il du attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir ouvrir complètement les yeux et quand il réussit à voir, il regarda autour de lui pour enfin comprendre que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui était totalement inconnue…

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Celle-ci était spacieuse et lumineuse grâce à une énorme baie vitrée qui donnait sur un énorme jardin entouré d'une forêt. Les murs étaient colorés d'un vert très sombre avec lesquelles les meubles contrastaient, ces derniers étant gris clair. L'ensemble des meubles donnaient l'impression qu'on les avaient arrachés à une autre époque. Le lit dans lequel il se trouvait était énorme avec des rideaux de velours tout autour. Il était sûr que s'il les refermaient, il étoufferait.

Le jeune Gilbert sortit enfin de son lit quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. En cherchant autour de lui, il trouva une pile de vêtements posés sur une chaise. Il s'en empara avant de les enfiler en vitesse…

A pas de loup, il sortit de la pièce et atterrit dans un long couloir gris où une rangée d'une demi-douzaine de portes se côtoyaient. Alors qu'il marchait sans vraiment regarder où il allait, il heurta une petite table du même style que les meubles qui se trouvaient dans sa se figea de peur que quelqu'un arrive, mais rien. Il essaya les portes une à une en vain, jusqu'à tomber sur un escalier tout au bout du couloir.

Doucement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il le descendit jusqu'à arriver à ce qui devait être le rez de chaussée. Celui-ci aussi était décoré avec gout et classe dans les mêmes tons froids que le reste de la maison et avec des meubles tout aussi vieux.

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver une sortie, il entendit une voix résonner depuis l'une des pièces qui avait la porte entrouverte. Il s'en approcha et regarda à travers l'ouverture, avant de s'en éloigner précipitamment. La personne qui se trouvait dans cette pièce n'était nul autre qu'Elijah Mikaelson, vampire originel en son état, tueur sanguinaire qui, il le pensait, n'avait aucune pitié. Après tout il avait fait de mal à tant de monde, trahi tout autant de personnes,… Il ne pouvait être bon !

Hélas pour lui, dans sa précipitation, il trébucha encore, sur une petite commode cette fois.

Dans la pièce, la voix se tu. Il essaya de quitter la demeure le plus rapidement possible, mais avant qu'il ne puisse, ne fut-ce qu'atteindre la porte d'entrée qu'il venait de repérer, un bras vient s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

Elijah, beaucoup plus fort que lui, pauvre petit humain, le transporta sans trop de mal malgré toutes les gesticulations de Jérémy, dans ce qui devait être le salon qui était encore une fois aménagé de façon très neutre mais dont l'atmosphère était plus chaleureuse, peut-être à cause du grand feu qui flamboyait dans la majestueuse cheminée qui trônait sur le mur en face de la porte.

Le plus doucement possible, il se fit assoir sur un canapé tout ce qu'il y a de plus moelleux. Son kidnappeur s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui avant de se mettre à le fixer de manière très insistante.

Perdant son sang-froid, Jérémy commença à s'énerver sur le vampire :

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous voulez me tuer pour vous venger de, … De quoi au juste ? De quoi est-ce que vous voudriez vous venger, ce serait à nous de nous venger après tout ce que vous nous avez fait…, cria l'adolescent. De toute façon je n'ai plus personnes à qui je pourrais manquer, se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

L'originel qui avait très bien entendu, lui répondit tout aussi doucement :

-A moi tu me manquerais…

Jérémy qui s'était un peu calmé, s'énerva de nouveau…

-A vous, à vous ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas, lui jeta-t-il au visage.

Puis il se jeta sur l'originel qui ne pu faire un mouvement, un crayon à la main qu'il lui enfonça en plein cœur. Elijah se momifia et Jérémy en profita pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible vers les bois qui entouraient le manoir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis…


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le cinquième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

Jeremy courait le plus vite possible dans les bois pour échapper à l'originel, mais ceux-ci semblaient être interminables. Dès qu'il croyait que la fin arrivait, quand il y avait beaucoup de soleil entre les arbres, il y ne avait des nouveaux pour les remplacer.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était en train de courir, mais quand il décida de s'arrêter dans un petite clairière qu'il venait de trouver, il faisait déjà nuit noir.

Il se coucha, à moitié caché par un buisson et pensa à sa sœur qui devait être morte d'inquiétude.

Il s'endormit, à bout de force.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par un long hurlement. Au premier abord, il pensa que quelqu'un était en danger et il était près à se lever pour lui porter secoure quand un deuxième hurlement répondit au premier et là il comprit : des loups…

Il essaya de se calmer en se disant que les loups ne chassaient pas les humains. Mais tout de même pas rassuré, il se leva doucement de son abri et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'approcha d'un grand arbre avec l'intention de grimper dedans quand il entendit une branche craquer derrière lui. Il se retourna en un sursaut et fit face à un groupe de quatre loups, mais pas des loups normaux, non, des loups garous ! Alors quand le plus imposant d'entre eux se prépara à se jeter sur lui, il ferma les yeux très fort attendant que la mort vienne le chercher…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez...


	6. Chapter 6

Me voilà déjà de retour, mesdames et messieurs, si messieurs il y a.

J'ai décider d'être gentille et de vous mettre rapidement le sixième chapitre. J'espère que vous serai aussi gentils, ô fidèles lecteurs et que vous me donniez votre avis, car, je dois bien l'avouer, je désespère de plus en plus du manque de critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives.

D'ailleurs je souhaite remercier les personnes suivantes pour avoir penser à moi et m'avoir dit ce qu'il pensaient de moi : _henryfoos, Orange-ina, Jenifael09, 0809m, Misssummer, MrsEdgington _et ma très chère_ Light Hane._

Merci d'avoir lu les pauvres lamentation de l'auteur, je pense avoir tout dit et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

Elijah se réveilla et sortit le crayon de sa poitrine. Maudit garçon ! Il se traita de tous les noms. Lui, vampire originel en son état, c'était fait poignarder par un gamin, qui plus est avec un crayon. Non, mais, ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi !

Il sorti en vitesse de la maison avec la ferme intention de la ramener par la peau du coup. Il commença à flairer l'air pour trouver la fragrance de Jeremy. Il devait se l'avouer, celui-ci sentait merveilleusement bon, un mélange subtil d'herbe et de l'odeur de l'automne.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup quand il entendit deux hurlements de loups au loin. C'était la pleine lune, il manquait plus que ça !

Il continua son jeu de piste et entra dans le territoire de chasse des loups garous. Sa course se termina dans une petite clairière illuminée par la lune.

Au même moment qu'il entendit un cœur battre la chamade, il vit le jeune Gilbert entouré d'une partie de la meute. Quand il vit que l'alpha comptait se jeter sur lui, il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et, en deux temps trois mouvements arracha le cœur de la grosse bête brune.

Comme si ils s'étaient donnés un signal, les autres se jetèrent sur lui comme un seul loup et tentèrent de le griffer et le mordre à tous les endroits qu'ils atteignaient.

Il en tua encore deux et les survivants partir le plus vite possible, la queue entre les jambes.

De peur qu'ils rameutent le reste du groupe, Elijah prit l'adolescent dans ses bras et couru au manoir.

Il le lâcha brusquement sur son lit, puis il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il enleva les lambeaux de vêtements que lui restaient et une fois en boxer, il tenta d'enlever un morceau de dent d'un des loup qui était plantée dans son dos. Il n'avait pas peur des morsures de loup garou, il était tout à fait immunisé contre, de part sa nature d'originel.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil après avoir mis d'autres vêtements et commença à réfléchir aux conséquences de son kidnapping…


	7. Chapter 7

-Laisse-moi entrer !

Ca faisait plusieurs jours que Jeremy s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Elijah avait bien pensé défoncer la porte, mais il s'était dit que ce serait sûrement une mauvaise idée, lui qui voulait qu'ils aient de meilleurs relations que celles qu'ils avaient à présent.

Les seuls moments où l'humain sortait étaient quand l'originel lui apportait un repas qu'il plaçait devant la porte et qu'il était sûr que ce dernier n'était plus en face de celle-ci. Il faisait alors au plus vite pour attraper les plats et se renfermer aussitôt.

Il avait de la chance que, annexée à sa chambre, il y avait une grande salle de bain, pour pouvoir se laver, boire et aller aux toilettes sans qu'il doive sortir de sa chambre.

Pour en revenir à Elijah, il essayait encore et encore de le faire sortir de la pièce pour pouvoir parler avec lui et s'en occuper un peu. Il se sentait tellement seul dans cette grande maison, alors qu'il pourrait avoir la compagnie de son humain. Alors pour passer le temps, il lui parlait à travers la porte, seule barrière entre eux deux. Il savait bien que le plus jeune devait en avoir mare de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui !

Mais, hélas, à force de se concentrer sur Jeremy, il n'avait plus pensé à se nourrir convenablement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et la soif se faisait cruellement ressentir. Il devait aller chasser et boire du sang frais, mais il ne voulait pas ramener d'autres personnes ici et les tuer sous le nez de l'humain, mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Jeremy tout seul. Cruel choix !

Il n'avait cependant pas trop le choix si il ne voulait pas attaquer et tuer le jeune humain, alors une fois de plus il se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier pour lui faire part de son départ.

-Jeremy, je vais partir pendant quelques jours pour aller chasser. Tu peux descendre dans la cuisine dès que tu as faim, j'ai rempli le garde manger, sers-toi.

Il n'entendait que la respiration du garçon dans l'autre pièce. Il n'était même pas sûr que l'autre l'écoutait, mais il continua tout de même…

-Ne sors pas de la maison, ce pourrait être dangereux. De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas aller plus loin que la lisière de la forêt sans que le sort autour de la maison ne se déclenche !

De l'autre côté il n'entendait toujours rien, alors dans un dernier souffle avant de partir, il lui dit de prendre soin de lui.

Il se fit vite un sac avec quelques affaires indispensables, avant de prendre sa voiture et de partir en direction de la ville la plus proche.

OoOoOoO

Dès qu'il fut certain que le vampire était partit, Jeremy sortit de la pièce et s'avança dans le couloir et réessaya d'ouvrir les portes du couloir. Cette fois-ci il réussi à en ouvrir une. Quand il entra dedans, il fut tout de suite émerveillé par la beauté des lieux !

La pièce, qui était en fait une chambre, sûrement celle du maitre de maison, était toute argentée, à l'exception d'un imposant lit à baldaquin et d'une immense garde robe ébènes ! La chambre reflétait toute la noblesse dont Elijah était pourvu dans ses manières. Même si enlever quelqu'un n'était pas vraiment faire preuve de bonnes manières !

Rien que d'y penser, ça le mettait en rogne et cassait tout son émerveillement face à la beauté de la pièce !

Il sortit de là pour aller explorer le reste de la maison qu'il n'avait pas encore pu voir. Le rez-de-chaussée était tout bonnement magnifique, comme tout le reste de la maison !

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la cuisine pour se faire un casse croute, il sentit qu'on l'observait ! Au moment où il se retournait pour regarder derrière lui, il reçu un coup sur la tête et tomba dans les pommes !

* * *

Voilà, à suivre !

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà, la suite que j'ai écrite avec beaucoup de plaisir, mais que je ne donne pas avec trop de plaisir par contre parce qu'à part mes fidèles Light Hane et Léa Michaelson, je n'ai pas eu d'autres commentaires !

Alors, je me demande si ça vaut la peine que j'écrive encore, si mon histoire plait ?

Je sais que ça fait un peu pathétique, mais donnez-moi mon avis qu'il soit négatif ou positif !

Avec tout ça, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois de plus il se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu d'être allongé sur un bon lit, il était pendu par les poignets à un mur dans une cellule froide et humide. Le peu de lumières qui passait à travers les barreaux de la porte, était si faible qu'elle n'éclairait seulement assez que pour pouvoir voir qu'il y avait une porte.

Jeremy n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, la seule chose dont il était sur était qu'il allait avoir un cicatrice à l'arrière du crane. Il sentait que du sang avait coulé dans son dos !

Une autre chose qu'il savait était que ses bras et ses épaules lui faisaient souffrir le martyre et qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir être détaché !

Il entendit la porte qui menait à sa geôle grincer, comme dans les mauvais films d'horreurs ou de suspense. Un homme assez singulier rentra dedans. Il était de taille moyenne, un mètre quatre-vingt tout au plus, très mince, la tête complètement chauve et portait un paire de lunette. Mais ce qui était vraiment stupéfiant et même terrifiant était son visage ! La peau totalement blanc sans une touche de couleur avec des lèvres translucides, mais ses yeux, mon dieu ses yeux, se dit Jeremy, ils étaient jaunes, presque fluorescents !

Le personnage pourrait presque passé pour quelqu'un de normal, s'il n'y avait pas cette lueur de folie, de sadisme, de cruauté même qui ne brillait pas dans son regard.

Quand il commença à parler, ce fut d'une voix étonnement douce, qui ne correspondait pas au personnage.

-Alors jeune garçon, remis du voyage ? demanda-t-il, mais la question ne demandait pas de réponse puisque directement après il se remis à parler. Je sais, je sais, vous brûlez sûrement de me poser les questions d'usage : « Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? ». Peut-être pas dans cette ordre-là, mais je pense que j'y suis presque, ricana-t-il.

-Non, en fait, j'allais vous demander où étaient les toilettes, répondit Jeremy, un sourire plein de sarcasmes aux lèvres.

L'autre ne se laissa pas perturber pour autant et continua de la façon dont il avait commencé :

-J'ai récemment appris qu'un des originel avait adopté un petit animal de compagnie, dit l'inconnu en le fixant. Et je me suis directement demandé jusqu'où il irait pour le récupérer, s'il venait à être enlevé. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la confrérie de l'étoila noire ? Non ? C'est bien ce qui me semblait après tout nous sommes un groupe secret, l'inverse m'aurait étonné. Mais laissez moi vous éclairer, nous sommes un ensemble de chasseurs qui sommes contre tout forme de surnaturel, que ce soit des sorcières, des loups garous, des vampires ! Chacun de nous sommes humain, sauf quelques rares exception qui se rendent compte de la honte d'être une erreur de la nature et nous aident à en finir avec leurs semblables et il y a peu de temps, nous avons été informés qu'il y avait un moyen de tuer un maximum de vampires. Ceci grâce à un pieu qui tuerait les originels et par la même occasion nous débarrasserait de la lignée entière, mais ça, vous devez sûrement le savoir ayant été en première ligne de toute cette intrigue ! Mais ce que vous ne devez pas savoir, c'est que nous avons acquit ce pieu il y a peu de temps. Donc comme vous l'avez compris, votre présence ici requière de l'otage et de l'appât !

-Il ne viendra pas me récupérer, je n'ai aucune importance pour lui. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, je ne suis que son animal de compagnie ! Affirma Jeremy.

-J'espère que ce que vous dites n'est pas vrai ! Autant pour vous que pour nous, je l'espère ! Après tout vous ne nous seriez d'aucune utilité et vous m'auriez fait perdre mon temps, ce dot j'ai horreur et qui vous ferrais mal !

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce et fit place à un molosse qui, avec des techniques de tortures assez inventives, essaya de la faire parler !

Jeremy espérait tellement que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide à ce moment précis !


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! Je ne vais pas essayer de trouver des excuses, ça ne sert à rien ! Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous ai fait le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écris : plus de 1000 mots ! J'avoue que sur ce coup-là je me suis surpassée !

Merci à PaulineD123, Orange-ina, Guest, MrsEdgington, Lea Michaelson et à ma chère Light Hane pour m'avoir donner leur avis?

Bon trêve de bavardage, la suite !

* * *

Une fois repu de sang et sûr d'avoir effacé les mémoires de ses « frigos » du moment et d'avoir recouvert ses traces, il se prépara à rentrer au manoir.

Il repris sa voiture qu'il avait abandonné à la lisière de la ville pour être certain qu'on ne le suiverait pas s'il n'avait pas été assez discret. Elijah était impatient de rentrer chez lui et de revoir son protégé. Il commençait de plus en plus à s'attacher à Jeremy, mais pas de la façon qui était prévue, non, il commençait à s'attacher amoureusement à lui. Ca le stressait que tout ne se déroule pas comme il en avait décidé ! Il n'était pas un accro du contrôle, mais il aimait que les choses se passent ainsi qu'il le désirait.

Alors savoir qu'il commençait à ressentir des sentiments amoureux pour celui qu'il avait tout au début choisi pour être une sorte de frère le gênait. Mais après maintes réflexions, il se dit que cela ne pourrait pas être plus mal d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et qui ne faisait pas partie de sa vie. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un ! La dernière personne en date était Katerina Petrova il y a des siècles de cela et qui l'avait plus que déçu ! Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre le principal intéressé qu'il était un bon parti pour lui, qu'il le protégerait de tout danger comme il l'avait déjà fait dans la forêt, qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, c'est-à-dire, à jamais, il l'espérait !

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il arriva au manoir prêt à mettre en place un stratagème pour attraper Jeremy dans ses filets ! Un fin sourire se forma sur ses lèvres ! Elijah se sentait plus léger de s'être avoué son attirance pour le frère d'Elena.

C'est guilleret (autant qu'il puisse l'être dans le respect de ses convenances, bien sûr), que l'originel rentra dans la maison. Il aurait voulu crier un « Je suis là » retentissant, mais il s'en empêcha en se disant que ce ne serait peut-être pas bien accueillit par le garçon qui prenait chacunes de ses tentatives pour l'approcher pour une agression. Il enleva son manteau et déposa ses clefs et son GSM sur la petite commode conçue à cet effet avant de partir à la recherche de Jeremy. Il commença par le salon, mais ne l'y trouva pas, alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine, puis vers la bibliothèque, mais pas de traces du jeune homme. Il prit la direction de la chambre de Jeremy, mais il semblait que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis deux/trois jours.

Elijah commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il fit le tour de la maison en entier, puis ratissa le jardin de fond en comble. On aurait dit que la maison avait été désertée. Il mit tous ses sens en alerte et là, il sentit plusieurs odeurs qui n'étaient pas là quand il était parti ! Des étrangers étaient entrés dans le manoir en son absence !

Cela n'avait pas de sens pourtant ! Il avait mis des protections autour de la maison pour en empêcher l'accès à toute personne qui n'y était pas autorisée, c'est-à-dire lui-même et la sorcière qui avait activé le sort en qui il avait une confiance aveugle et qui, il le savait, ne le trahirait jamais. Il l'avait sauvée, elle et ses enfants d'une attaque de vampire particulièrement sanglante. Après cela elle avait décidé de le servir sans qu'il ne le lui ait demandé et depuis lors il ne faisait appel qu'à elle pour les affaires où il devait être discret ou qui lui tenaient vraiment à coeur.

Il lui téléphona après avoir crié le nom de Jeremy partout dans la maison, dans l'espoir qu'il ait réussi à échapper aux personnes qui en avaient après lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas dû au hasard si quelqu'un était entré par effraction dans la maison. Ca devait être un coup monté. Ils avaient eu besoin d'un sorcier puissant pour forcer la barrière magique autour du domaine et il s'en voulait d'être la cause du malheur qui était arrivé au jeune homme.

Andonia, car tel était le nom de la sorcière d'Elijah répondit après deux tonalités. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Elle lui répondit qu'elle partait tout de suite, qu'elle n'était qu'a une heure de voiture de l'endroit.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Elijah tournait en rond dans la maison en espérant trouver un petit indice qui l'amènerait à l'humain. Tout ce qu'il trouva était du sang de l'humain qui finit à l'inquiéter. Il se rendait compte qu'il lui était encore plus précieux qu'il ne le pensait et cette constatation le tourmentait terriblement !

-Elijah, je suis tellement désolée, je pensais que le sort serait incassable, que personne ne pourrait rentrer. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, excuse-moi.

Ce flot de paroles, qui provenait d'une petite femme d'allure massive à la peau constellée de tâches de rousseurs, le sortit de ses pensées. Il la rassura vite, il n'était pas en colère contre elle. Andonia était une des seules personnes qui pouvait se permettre de faire des erreurs (ce qui n'arrivait quasiment jamais) en travaillant pour lui. Elle lui était d'une telle fidélité, sans pour autant le vénérer heureusement, qu'il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre elle, même si ici, il était à deux doigt d'exploser tellement l'inquiétude le rongeait !

Il lui demanda de faire un sort de localisation pour retrouver le garçon, ce qui prit des heures. Les kidnappeurs de Jeremy devaient avoir mis des sorts autour de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient pour le rendre invisible. Mais Andonia avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et se mit à la tâche sans tarder.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'en découdre avec les sorts, le reste ne fut plus qu'un jeu d'enfant…

-Ca y est, je l'ai trouvé, dit-elle à l'originel. Il est à mille kilomètres d'ici dans les sous-sols d'un entrepôt toujours en activité en plein milieu du désert.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà la suite après une longue pause !

Merci à Lea Michaelson pour m'avoir laissé une review et c'est bien la seule qui l'a fait malheureusement !

Bonne lecture quand même !

N'oubliez pas qu'une review ça fait plaisir à l'auteur !

* * *

Une fois qu'Andonia parvint à localiser Jeremy, Elijah s'empressa d'envoyer un de ses hommes de confiance en éclaireur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attaquer sans savoir contre quoi, et surtout contre qui, il se battait !

Il savait que beaucoup de monde en avait après lui. Même s'il était le plus sage de sa fratrie, il avait tué énormément de gens, déchiré, voir même anéanti des familles. Des maris, des épouses, des amants, des parents, des enfants, des amis en avaient après lui pour avoir tués des proches à eux. Il pouvait comprendre qu'on en ait après lui, mais pourquoi s'en être pris à Jeremy, ça c'était une question qu'il se posait et qui hélas restait sans réponse depuis maintenant trois jours. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir exposé à d'autres problèmes en plus de ceux qu'il avait déjà.

Cela faisait trois longs jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son éclaireur qui avait pourtant comme ordre de lui tenir un rapport sur toutes les activités adverses, ainsi que sur les plans de l'endroit toutes les douze heures ! Alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour voir où en était la mission, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, prêt à passer ses nerfs sur l'inconscient qui ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles mais à la place de celui qu'il attendait, se trouvait une boite avec personne aux alentours qui aurait pu la déposer. Perplexe quant à ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dedans, il rentra à l'intérieur, le colis entre les mains. Il le posa sur la table et appela Andonia. Elle se hâta de venir, encore pleine de remord d'avoir échoué dans son sortilège pour protéger la maison.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Elijah ?

-Vérifie que la boite peut être ouverte sans danger.

Sans plus d'explications, il partit faire le tour de la propriété pour voir si il y avait un indice sur la mystérieuse arrivée de la boite. Au bout d'une heure de veines recherches il se dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Alors, il retourna au salon pour voir où en était sa sorcière.

-Je peux te dire que cette boite a été envoyée par la magie, mais d'où c'est impossible de pouvoir te le dire. C'est une magie qui demande beaucoup de forces et de pouvoirs, ce n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier qui peut l'avoir fait ! Il doit être puissant ! Mais ce que je peux te dire, et qui risque de t'intéresser par contre, c'est qu'il y a la même signature magique sur la boite que quand la barrière a été forcée, donc la boite a un rapport avec l'enlèvement du jeune Gilbert. La deuxième bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est le seul sort qui a été lancé dessus. Mais il est bien évidemment possible qu'il y ait un dispositif explosif à l'intérieur, mais rien qui ne peut vraiment te toucher bien sur !

-Bien, merci. Maintenant sors de la pièce pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien en cas d'explosion.

Une fois seul, il s'approcha de la fameuse boite et l'ouvrit. Il tomba sur une espèce de boite de congélation qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir pour finalement tomber sur un chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout : un tête. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de son espion qu'il avait envoyé à l'entrepôt. De rage il envoya valser le tout contre le mur, peignant une longue trace rouge.

Il sortit du salon et se mit à appeler ses combattants les plus expérimentés pour lui venir en aide et aller attaquer ceux qui avaient osés s'en prendre à lui et à son protégé ! Ses décisions n'étaient pas faites seulement sur le coup de la colère de voir qu'on pouvait déjouer ses plans et par deux fois déjà, elles étaient surtout dictées par la peur. La peur de perdre celui qu'il commençait à aimer plus que de raison.

Après avoir vu l'état de la tête qui n'était pas que coupée, mais aussi mutilée, et il savait par expérience que les blessures avaient été faites bien avant la mort, il avait peur de l'état dans lequel serait Jeremy après être resté quasiment une semaine dans les geôles de ceux qu'il considérait maintenant comme ses ennemis !

A ce moment-là, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme à la tête froide qu'il était. Il était devenu un vampire sans pitié qui réclamait le sang de ceux qui s'en était pris à Jérémy !

Après avoir réunis une petite armée d'une trentaine de vampires et de trois sorcières parmi les plus puissantes qu'il connaissait, il prit le chemin de l'entrepôt avec deux envie : récupérer ce qui lui appartenait et faire couler du sang !


End file.
